Zurich
The largest city in Switzerland that at first appears to be a dead end for Phileas Fogg and Passepartout. The streets of this city were paved with gold, and the boulevards inlaid with strips that seems to indicate the direction for the citizens to walk. Beside being an isolated city after selling its railroad tracks to India, it is also discovered that its citizens is rather xenophobic. There is a puppet show in the city square, depicting weak and vulnerable foreigner asking for help of a rich and more corpulent local. Which was consistently rejected, making the crowds burst into laughter. Events When the pair gets to Zurich and discover that there is no way onward as the city has been selling its railroad track to India, Passepartout will wonder why Fogg does not seem as upset about this inconvenience as he should be. After waiting for two days a note will appear under the door of their hotel room, which Fogg will read and immediately toss into the fire, simply stating that they have an appointment at 9:00 a.m. the next morning. Only at 10:00 a.m. does this mysterious contact, Michel Ardan, finally appear and introduce himself as an old associate of Phileas Fogg. Evidently some kind of scientist, Ardan will take Phileas into the Grossmunster- a famous Swiss church, leaving Passepartout outside for the rest of the day to watch the bags. Eventually they emerge from the tower and Fogg will explain that Ardan has turned an entire steeple of the Grossmunster into a rocket, which they will now fly to Tunis. Passepartout is forced to run up the tower and is forcibly pulled into a seat by Ardan who straps him in, and mere moments later a large explosion shakes the steeple. The tower has lifted off and taken flight towards Tunis at bullet-like speed. Along the way Michel Ardan will explain that he is not affiliated with the Artificers, but in fact completed this project behind the Guild's back, and that this particular rocket is simply the prototype for a much larger one. Indeed the whole point of this prototype is to convince the Guild to finance Ardan's true purpose; a rocket that will go all the way to the Moon. As the rocket approaches Tunis Passepartout begins to wonder how such a contraption could possibly land. Unfortunately his question is answered when, instead of properly landing, the tower simply points itself downward and dives into the sea. Fogg, thoroughly undisturbed, pulls a lever that detaches the rear portion of the ship to prevent it, and the ship's three passengers, from sinking along with the rest of the rocket. After rowing to shore, amidst the confused faces of passersby, Ardan will exclaim his confidence that the Guild will seek him out and that he will be on the Moon within a month. He will also share that the launch site of his real rocket will be in the little town of Miami, should Passepartout and Fogg pass that way, before leaving the pair safely in Tunis. Arrivals Departures Market The following items can be bought in the Zurich market; Category:Locations Category:Locations in Europe